Aku Juga Menyukaimu!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Hari Mochi adalah hari ulang tahun Mochizou juga. Bukannya mengingatkan Tamako, ia malah mengutarakan perasaannya. Apa jawaban Tamako? Apa ia juga ingat hari ulang tahun Mochizou? /Semi-Canon, a little MochiTama X3 Based on 9th episode and movie!/ Birthday fic buat Mocchi!


**Aku juga Menyukaimu!**

 **Tamako Market (C) Naoko Yamada**

Sepulang sekolah, Tamako dan kedua teman dekatnya—Kanna dan Shiori—berkumpul di depan kelasnya, kelas 2-A. Mereka membicarakan soal hari ini, tanggal 10 Oktober, yaitu Hari Mochi. Saat ini, Tamako bersandar di dinding. Sedangkan Kanna dan Shiori berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hari ini adalah Hari Mochi. Kami akan membuat mochi di depan rumah. Khusus untuk memperlihatkan pada pembeli!" Tamako bercerita dengan riang.

"Kelihatannya seru," sahut Kanna dengan nada datar khasnya. "Nanti aku datang membantu, ya, Tama-chan." Ia membentuk jari 'peace', tapi matanya masih datar.

Shiori membetulkan kacamatanya. "A-aku ikut membantu juga!" sahutnya, tak mau kalah.

Tamako terbelalak senang. "Waaa, arigatou, Kanna-chan dan Shiori-chan!" ucapnya bahagia.

Tiba-tiba, Mochizou datang dari belakang Kanna dan Shiori. "Tamako!" panggilnya dari jarak sekitar dua meter.

"Eh, Mochizou," Tamako sedikit menjinjit, karena Mochizou tertutupi oleh Kanna dan Shiori. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Kanna dan Shiori segera mengambil posisi sejajar dengan Tamako.

Mochizou menggaruk kepala. "Ehm, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"He? Maji?" Tamako terkejut. Ia penasaran. "Apa itu?"

Tepat di belakang Mochizou adalah lorong. Midori, teman Tamako yang satunya berdiri di situ. Ia memberi kode pada Kanna dan Shiori untuk pergi. Untungnya, Mochizou berdiri tepat di depan Tamako, sehingga cewek _twintail_ itu terhalang untuk melihat Midori.

"Ah, Tama-chan. Sepertinya, kami harus pergi," pamit Kanna. Terdengar nada menyesal di tengah nada datarnya. "Kami mau bersiap untuk ke rumahmu. Jaa ne." Ia menggandeng tangan Shiori, lalu berlari pergi.

Shiori ikut berlari. "H-hai. Jaa ne!" ucapnya agak keras, karena sudah sedikit jauh dari Tamako.

"Jaa naa~" Tamako membalas lambaian mereka. "Mochizou, tadi mau bilang apa?" tanyanya, kembali ke topik.

Mochizou kaget. "A-ano... Sepertinya, aku mengatakannya di jalan saja, ya." Ia _ngeles_ karena grogi.

"Sou ka, berarti kita pulang bareng?"

"Kupikir jawabannya adalah 'ya'!"

"Hahaha. Ikou~"

Tamako dan Mochizou akhirnya berjalan pulang bersama. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu pipi mereka. Sinar matahari yang tak terlalu terik dipantulkan oleh danau di samping mereka.

Mochizou mulai berbicara. "Ta-Tamako, s-sebenarnya, dari dulu... aku... me—"

"Konnichiwa, Tama-neechan dan Mocchi!" seru Anko dari belakang mereka, lalu menyusup ke tengah-tengah Tamako dan Mochizou.

Tamako menoleh ke belakang. "Konnichiwa!" sapanya riang.

Mochizou terkejut, sebab ia hampir mengutarakan kalimat yang ada di benaknya. "Anko pulang sendirian?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Anko mendongak dan menatap Mochizou, lalu mengangguk. Saat itu juga, Mochizou memberi ekspresi berisi kode pada Anko.

"E-eh, iya," jawab Anko terbata dan salah tingkah. "Maksudnya sendirian sebentar." ralatnya.

Tamako bingung, "Sendirian sebentar?"

"I-iya, 'sebentar'!" tegas Anko, ganti mendongak ke arah kakaknya. Ia menyebarkan pandangan ke jalan raya, lalu mencari-cari sesuatu. "Err—Haa, itu Yuzuki-kun!" serunya sambil menunjuk Yuzuki yang sedang menunggu di sebuah kursi taman. "Aku akan pulang dengannya!" Kemudian Anko berlari menjumpai Yuzuki. Ia melambai pada Tamako dan Mochizou, "Jaa, neechan dan Mocchi!"

Tamako tersenyum lebar. "Jaa ne~" Ia melambai pada Anko, begitu pula Mochizou. Tamako beralih menoleh Mochizou lagi, "Mochizou tadi mau bilang apa?"

Mochizou tersentak. "Sebenarnya... Aku menyukaimu!"

"Ooh," Tamako mengangguk polos. "Aku juga menyukai Mochizou. Kita, 'kan, sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil." Lagi-lagi, ia tersenyum riang dengan manisnya.

Mochizou salah tingkah. "B-bukan yang itu..." gumamnya pelan.

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"E-eto... Suka... Cinta... Pacar—daisuki, ah!" Mochizou kehilangan kata-kata karena grogi. Bayangkan, mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang yang disukai saat perjalanan pulang sekolah. Hanya berdua. Entah itu bisa dibilang romantis atau manis—ah, entahlah. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya."

"Begitu, ya."

Mochizou menoleh penasaran ke Tamako. "J-jadi, apa jawabanmu, Tamako?"

Tamako malah salah tingkah. "Na-nanti aku pikirkan, ya! Sepertinya, aku masih agak terkejut. Go-gomen, Mochizou!" Ia berlari meninggalkan Mochizou, dengan wajah yang memerah. Tidak biasanya.

Mochizou menghela nafas panjang seraya menatap Tamako berlari, "Sudah kuduga, jadinya seperti ini," ucapnya pelan. _'Dasar Tamako, kapan kau menyadari perasaanmu sendiri?'_

Sesampainya di rumah, Tamako langsung berganti pakaian. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Mochizou tadi. Ia berusaha melupakannya, namun terus saja terngiang. Setiap mengingatnya, wajah Tamako memerah sendiri, salah tingkah sendiri. Ia terus berusaha menutupi salah tingkahnya itu. Berbahaya jika dilihat oleh Kanna, Shiori, Midori, apalagi Anko, ayahnya, serta kakeknya!

Tamako merapikan rambutnya. Ia memakai celemek putih, ada bordiran kelinci kecil di pertengahan atas celemek itu. Tamako menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, sekedar mengingatkan diri sendiri agar tidak mengingat kalimat Mochizou. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, ia turun ke bawah.

Ayah dan kakek Tamako membantu di dalam rumah. Anko juga. Itu artinya, Tamako dan teman-temannyalah yang membuat mochi langsung di hadapan pengunjung di depan rumah (alias toko) Tamako. Semuanya bekerja dengan riang.

Ayah Mochizou dan tokonya adalah saingan terberat Tamaya, toko milik keluarga Kitashirakawa. Mereka juga tak kalah semangat membuat mochi di depan toko mereka. Tentu saja yang bekerja adalah ayah Mochizou dan Mochizou sendiri.

Keduanya berjuang agar bisa mendapat banyak pembeli. Peluh bercucuran di dahi dan wajah kedua laki-laki itu. Karena Tamako mempunyai lebih banyak personil, mereka tidak terlalu mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Si sulung Kitashirakawa ini juga sempat curi-curi pandang ke Mochizou. Setiap melihat cowok berambut coklat itu pula, Tamako langsung salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku hanya takut kalau mochi kita tidak disukai pembeli.", begitulah pengakuan Tamako jika ditanya mengapa wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

Bahan mochi Toko Tamaya untuk dijual hari ini baru habis saat malam, begitu pula milik keluarga Mochizou. Mereka pun selesai saat malam. Namun, Midori, Kanna, dan Shiori sudah pulang duluan sejak sore. Tamako tidak mau merepotkan mereka.

Hari sudah malam. Pelanggan sudah tak ada lagi yang datang. Tamako dan Anko, beserta ayah dan kakek mereka membereskan barang-barang. Begitu juga keluarga Mochizou di seberang. Acara beres-beres hampir selesai, namun Tamako dan Anko disuruh istirahat duluan.

Mendengar itu, Tamako buru-buru masuk ke rumahnya, untuk mengambil sesuatu. Saat Tamako keluar lagi, Mochizou sudah akan masuk ke rumahnya.

Tamako berseru cepat, "Mochizou! Chotto matte!" Ia berjalan menyamping untuk menutupi apa yang dibawa di tangannya. Ia menghampiri Mochizou.

Mochizou menoleh, lalu berbalik menghadap Tamako. "Nani ka?"

Tamako sudah dekat dengan Mochizou. "Tutup matamu sebentar. Hayaku!" perintahnya.

"Ba-baik!" Mochizou langsung melakukannya.

"Buka kedua tanganmu!"

Mochizou mengikutinya.

Tamako menaruh kue yang dibawanya perlahan di tangan Mochizou. Mochizou merasakan sesuatu di telapak tangannya, lalu ia membuka mata.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Mochizou!" ucap Tamako sambil tersenyum manis.

Mochizou kaget. Ia terpaku, menatap kue itu dan Tamako bergantian. Lima detik kemudian, Tamako berlari ke kamarnya. Dari jendela, ia berteriak ke bawah, memanggil Mochizou, memberi kode untuk melemparkan telepon cangkir mereka.

Mochizou merespon cepat. Ia berlari, masuk ke kamarnya juga. Ia meletakkan kue pemberian Tamako di atas meja belajarnya. Lilinnya masih menyala, padahal ia sudah berlari. Kekuatan cinta memang ajaib!

Mochizou cepat-cepat membuka laci meja belajarnya, mengambil telepon cangkir berharganya, lalu membuka jendela. Ia melempar cangkir bertuliskan 'Tamako' pada Tamako.

Tamako menatap arah datangnya cangkir _polystyrene_ itu. Dengan cekatan, kedua tangannya menangkap benda penghubung antara dirinya dan Mochizou itu. Ia letakkan lubangnya di mulut dan berbisik.

"Mochizou! Aku juga menyukaimu! Ganti."

Tamako mendekatkan lubang cangkir pada telinganya, menunggu jawaban dari Mochizou sambil tersenyum penasaran. Wajahnya memerah karena _excited_.

Di seberang sana, wajah Mochizou pun ikut memerah di tengah remangnya cahaya malam. "Ta-Tamako..." bisiknya, tak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan Tamako barusan.

Tamako mendengar itu. Ia membalas, "Ada apa? Ganti."

Mochizou terkikik. "A-aku belum bilang 'ganti'." katanya, masih terbata.

"Hahaha, gomennasai. Ganti."

"... Tamako... Arigatou!" serunya di mulut cangkir, lega. "Ga-ganti!"

Tamako merasa geli di telinganya. Ia tertawa sambil menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. "Kawaii ne~" pujinya, spontan. "Mochizou mengatakan 'ganti'-nya dengan gugup. Ganti."

"Hmm, lupakan. Ganti."

Tamako tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangkat ibu jari. Mochizou sudah menaruh cangkir di telinganya, namun ia bisa melihat balasan Tamako tadi.

Tamako menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara, membentuk kalimat 'Oyasumi! Mochizou ga suki desu!'. Si Ouji mengerti maksud Tamako. Kemudian, ia melempar telepon cangkir miliknya pada Mochizou.

Mochizou menangkapnya, lalu tersenyum lembut pada Tamako. Keduanya menutup jendela dan tirai, lalu terlelap di kasur dengan mimpi indah. Salah, itu tidak benar. Keduanya tidak bisa tidur, karena malu mengingat beberapa adegan pengakuan barusan. Keduanya menyelimuti seluruh tubuh dengan wajah memerah dan membatin, _'A-apa yang kulakukan tadi?!'_.

...Dan lilin di kue Mochizou pun padam oleh angin cinta yang berhembus di antara mereka.

 **-Owaru!-**

 **Oke, kalimat terakhir sok romantis lllorz**

 **Maaf, Dera-chan. Kamu nggak saya masukin di fic. Nggak tau mau bikin kayak gimanaaa TTATT Gomeeen, fans-nya Deraaa!**

 **OTAN-OMEEEE, MOCHIZOU OUJIII! SEMOGA LANGGENG SAMA TAMA-CHAN, YAAA! WALAUPUN SEBENERNYA KAU UDAH PISAH, huhuhu, sediiiih TAT Semoga diterima di universitas di Tokyo itu, ya. Semoga Mocchi *ngikutin Anko, ceritanya* bisa membuat film dengan sugee! Hehehe. *padahal cuma anime***

 **Betewe, ultahnya Mocchi ternyata sama kayak Naruto~ Saya... entah kenapa, senang ._.a Bisa termotivasi untuk membuat hadiah untuk keduanya dalam waktu singkat. Yeei~**

 **Betewe (lagi), ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Semoga tidak mencemari, ya. Saya sudah berusaha sebaik-baiknya X3 Saya tau Tamako Market dari Bobo, lho! Ah elah, Bobo ini sesuatu banget, yaa xDD**

 **Sudah. Mind to review? *lah?***


End file.
